


All sacrifices that must be made

by DamagedSpirit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Dark Continent Arc, Greed Island Arc, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Canon, Tags May Change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedSpirit/pseuds/DamagedSpirit
Summary: Ce récit prend place à mi-chemin de celui de Greed Island. Après l'échange d'otages avec la Brigade Fantôme, Kurapika n'a pas abandonné son désir de vengeance. Alors qu'il met en place de nouveaux plans afin d'accroître sa réputation et son influence au sein de la ville noire, il parvient à récupérer plusieurs paires d'yeux Kuruta.Cependant, il se retrouve trahi par l'un des siens et livré aux mains de son pire ennemi. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer et surtout, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?





	1. Un réveil douloureux

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! 
> 
> S'il-vous-plaît dites moi si vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas. Je vous répondrai et en prendrai compte pour la suite.
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture ! ~
> 
> DS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ma bêta-lectrice * Aesclapia * pour sa relecture et ses précieuses corrections ! <3
> 
> Disclaimer : l'univers de Hunter x Hunter ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à monsieur Togashi Yoshihiro.

 

#  **.I.**

**Un réveil douloureux**

 

_« You can't kill me. You left your precious friends behind. »_

\- Kuroro Lucifer.

 

 

_Douleur._

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Kurapika sait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Il sursaute en reprenant conscience, tandis que son cerveau est immédiatement assailli d'informations multiples et alarmantes sur son état.

Premièrement; il est attaché, suspendu par ses poignets liés ensemble au-dessus de sa tête. Deuxièmement il est à genoux, et ses chevilles sont maintenues au sol de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se lever. Et enfin, il se trouve en état de zetsu forcé ; incapable de déployer son aura quels que soient ses efforts ou sa concentration.

Ayant réuni ces informations en une fraction de seconde seulement après son réveil, il fait son possible pour ne pas céder à la panique et tente de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs pour comprendre comment il a pu en arriver là, mais rien de clair ne lui revient.

« Senritsu » lâche-t-il dans un faible murmure, réalisant que sa gorge est étrangement sèche comme s'il n'avait rien bu depuis des jours. Il ouvre alors prudemment les yeux.

Il se trouve au milieu d'une pièce sombre et lugubre. Le parquet sous lui est vieux et couvert de poussière. Quelques bougies plantées ici et là délivrent juste assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse distinguer quelques formes floues devant lui : celle d'une cheminée très ancienne, à l'autre bout de la vaste pièce, et celle d'un fauteuil à quatre ou cinq mètres de lui. Quelqu'un y est assis et lui fait face, un livre dans les mains.

_Ce n'est pas Senritsu._

Kurapika cligne deux fois des yeux. En essayant de bouger, il fait crisser les chaînes auxquelles il est suspendu et la douleur le vrille instantanément dans ses bras et ses épaules, lui révélant qu'il est probablement agenouillé dans cette position depuis au moins plusieurs heures.

« N-n-ngh. » Il serre les dents. Un mal de crâne terrible s'est emparé de lui, empêchant toute pensée de se former dans son esprit. Baissant les yeux sur son propre corps, il constate alors qu'il ne porte pas son tabard, mais uniquement sa tenue blanche sur laquelle il ne perçoit aucune trace de sang apparente. Il note cette information pour plus tard.

Redressant la tête malgré une nuque douloureuse et raidie, la vision encore un peu trouble, il essaie de discerner l’identité de son geôlier.

C'est de toute évidence un homme, et probablement un utilisateur de nen expérimenté considérant le flux chaud et contrôlé de son aura. Il porte un manteau noir agrémenté de fourrure blanche et de boutons dorés, celui-ci s'ouvrant sur une poitrine nue et pâle, à la musculature finement dessinée. Ses cheveux noir corbeau sont savamment peignés en arrière, dégageant son front orné d'une croix. Son visage est penché sur son livre de sorte qu'il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que le prisonnier est éveillé et l'observe.

_Cet homme..._

« C'est difficile à admettre, mais tu t'es révélé surprenant. »

L'utilisateur de chaînes se fige, ayant instantanément reconnu la voix du chef de la Brigade Fantôme. Une succession d'images défile devant ses yeux tandis qu'il se remémore la bataille de Yorkshin City, la vente aux enchères, puis le combat contre Uvô... jusqu'à l'échange d'otages avec Pakunoda et sa demi-victoire amère.

Il eut aussitôt la vision de ce même Kuroro qui le fixait sans ciller à travers la vitre du dirigeable qui s'envolait, alors que celui-ci était soumis à la chaîne du jugement.

_Alors comment...?_

« Tenir en échec l'Araignée à toi tout seul... et surtout aussi longtemps. Je dois te féliciter. Mais malheureusement pour toi, c'est terminé désormais. »

_Mais comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver !?_

« Beaucoup de questions doivent te traverser l'esprit. Veux-tu savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? »

Alors que Kurapika décide de s'enfermer dans un silence dangereux, Kuroro tourne délicatement une page et poursuit sa lecture avec placidité, laissant tout le temps nécessaire à son prisonnier pour retrouver ses esprits et faire face à sa nouvelle situation.

Le garçon blond grince des dents et tire sur sa chaîne, provoquant une douleur lancinante le long de ses muscles qu'il ignore aisément. Décidément, non, malgré tous ses efforts pour se souvenir, rien ne lui revenait. Il se rappelle seulement de sa chambre d'hôtel dans une vision qui ressemble à un rêve lointain et brumeux, ainsi que de la présence apaisante de Senritsu à ses côtés pendant un bref instant.

_Senritsu..._

« Mais je suppose que ta priorité est de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de ton amie. »

Un frisson incontrôlable agite son corps alors que les iris du Kuruta virent à l'écarlate. C'est comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Kuroro a découvert cette faille chez l'utilisateur de chaînes durant sa propre captivité, cette faiblesse humaine qu'il avait partagé avec Pakunoda sans le savoir, puisqu'en dépit de sa haine dévorante et de ses objectifs égoïstes, laisser tomber ses camarades s'était révélé tout à fait impossible pour le Kuruta.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un levier pour Lucifer, connu parmi les siens pour enregistrer et utiliser ce genre de données personnelles sur ses ennemis tout comme il le faisait pour les techniques de combat. Kurapika dût se faire violence pour s'empêcher de réclamer des nouvelles de Senritsu sur-le-champ.

Acculé, il tente désespérément d'établir un plan pour se sortir de là tout en gardant à l'esprit que si Senritsu est elle aussi détenue par le Gen'ei Ryodan, elle pourrait pâtir de son évasion en admettant qu'il soit incapable de la secourir immédiatement. Cependant il est conscient qu'il y a trop d'éléments qui lui échappent encore pour prendre des risques inconsidérés; et il sait pertinemment que tant qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne doit rien révéler qui trahisse ses intentions ou son état émotionnel.

Il réalise alors un effort qui lui semble insurmontable pour contrôler sa voix afin de paraître plus calme qu'il ne l'est.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » sont les seuls mots qu'il parvient à formuler entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Kuroro daigne alors lever un regard amusé.

« Ah, tu as finalement retrouvé ta langue. C'est bien. Nous avons beaucoup à parler. Enfin, surtout toi. »Il ferme le livre et se lève. Kurapika redresse alors juste assez sa tête pour ne pas le perdre de vue tandis que le chef de la Brigade s'approche de lui pas à pas.  
  
« N'attends pas trop de coopération de ma part. Je n'ai jamais été très loquace. »

Kuroro le regarde de haut avec une expression indéchiffrable tandis que son aura jusqu'alors douce et paisible prend une contenance plus trouble et menaçante.  
  
« Nous aurons le temps de voir ça » tranche-t-il. « Donc, en attendant que tu répondes à mes questions, je vais te donner quelques informations pour t'aider à comprendre la situation. Il se trouve que mon nen est revenu et me voilà en pleine possession de mes moyens, tu m'en vois navré – c'était bien _essayé_ cependant. Toi, par contre...»  
  
Kuroro est juste devant lui quand il tend ses longs doigts pâles dans sa direction, le faisant reculer mécaniquement. Le blond réprime un hoquet de surprise lorsque son ennemi met la main sur quelque chose au niveau de sa gorge – un collier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors et qui entoure son cou sans même effleurer sa peau, comme s'il flottait.  
  
« Ceci est un répresseur » explique Kuroro, toujours indéchiffrable. « En fait tu t'es montré être une source d'inspiration inattendue, et je te remercie pour ça. Pour en revenir à ton nouveau collier, il fonctionne à peu près comme ta Chain Jail et cela a été une vraie épreuve de m'en procurer un, mais peu importe. Ça en valait la peine. Ta technique inhibitrice est intéressante et particulièrement dangereuse entre tes mains, connaissant _l'aversion_ que tu éprouves à l'encontre de mon organisation. Sachant cela tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas te laisser te promener ici et là et tenter d'assassiner mes subordonnés quand l'envie te prendrait. J'ai hâte que tu m'en révèles gracieusement tous les secrets. »

Cette confession rend Kurapika proprement malade. Il n'a jamais imaginé que son pouvoir puisse un jour se retourner contre lui et être utilisé par ces mêmes monstres qui l'avaient inspiré.

Il serre les dents en tentant de calmer l'effroi qui l'envahit peu à peu tandis qu'il prend toute la mesure de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouve, celle-ci se révélant à chaque instant être beaucoup plus critique que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'à présent. L'idée qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant grandit en lui jusqu'à grignoter ses pensées comme si un acide s'était répandu à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il est bien conscient qu'à cet instant sa seule chance de survie consisterait en une intervention miraculeuse de ses amis, et il faudrait qu'il étudie cette possibilité en détails plus tard, quand il aurait récupéré ses moyens.

Il courbe la tête, son regard se vidant peu à peu de toute émotion tandis qu'il sombre dans le désespoir. Ses collègues Hunters au service de la famille Nostrade n'auraient aucune chance de le libérer, même s'ils le retrouvaient. Quant à ses amis, il est invraisemblable qu'ils soient même alertés de sa disparation. Il ne voit aucune issue possible. Malgré sa soudaine résignation, il sait que Kuroro attend quelque chose de lui – les secrets de sa force et de ses techniques de combat, en fait – et que sa vie ne tient actuellement qu'à ce seul fil. Une fois que l'Araignée l'aurait dépouillé de ces données, il s'en débarrasserait sans états d'âme.

Kuroro s'accroupit devant lui en essayant de croiser son regard éteint, visiblement surpris et curieux de la réaction du garçon pourtant si combatif dans ses souvenirs.  
  
La décision ne prend toutefois pas longtemps pour s'imposer à Kurapika. Il est hors de question de renforcer le Gen'ei Ryodan de quelque façon que ce soit en cédant à la requête de leur chef, et il ne serait pas non plus capable de gagner suffisamment de temps pour permettre une éventuelle intervention de Leolio, Gon ou Kirua.

« Tu peux me tuer tout de suite » lâche le Kuruta dans un souffle monocorde, ses iris retrouvant peu à peu leur brun habituel, signe clair de sa renonciation totale.

« Mmh... » commence Kuroro, se voilant d'un masque empreint de dureté. « Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir. Il y a dans la pièce voisine une demoiselle qui compte sur toi pour s'en sortir » il approche de nouveau sa main du visage déformé par la colère du garçon, souhaitant cette fois écarter une mèche de cheveux blonds pour mieux voir ses yeux. Il interrompt soudain son geste comme si le contact risquait de le brûler, refermant ses doigts à quelques centimètres de sa peau à peine. « Évidemment, si tu coopères, cela sera facile et sans douleur. Je ne peux par compte pas te garantir que cet accord sera valable pour toi. Tu as vraiment énervé mes camarades, tu sais. »

Kurapika inspire profondément. La tête toujours inclinée, il garde ses yeux étincelants fixés résolument hors d'atteinte du regard de Kuroro. Il expire. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur là, tu vois, » articule-t-il lentement. « Alors tue-moi ou fous le camp. »

Kuroro ne s'attendait pas à ça. Son aura redevient calme et limpide quand il se redresse sans un mot. Il s'éclaircit la voix poliment.

« Puisque tu renonces si facilement à ta vie, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire à ce sujet. Je suppose que je devrais simplement vous exécuter tous les deux et me débarrasser de vos cadavres. Tu ne seras plus une menace pour personne et cela me fera toujours une jolie paire d'yeux en souvenir. »

Du coin de l'œil, il ne perçoit aucun changement visible dans l'attitude du Kuruta, si ce n'est un imperceptible tressaillement de sa mâchoire.

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas de la résignation, finalement._ Est-ce une manœuvre du garçon pour essayer de gagner du temps ? C'est une théorie saugrenue mais alléchante que son adversaire puisse être prêt à faire un pari aussi risqué ; fondant ses espoirs sur le caractère même de Kuroro qui le pousserait à ne pas abandonner son plan.

_Mmh, je me demande._

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui » décide-t-il après une seconde d'une interminable hésitation. « Demain, nous déterminerons les termes exacts de notre marché. J'aurai aussi une surprise pour toi, alors essaie de ne pas mourir d'ici-là. »

L'Araignée s'éloigne. Elle a tissé sa toile méticuleusement, anticipant chaque tentative ou pensée de sa proie.

_Est-ce vraiment la fin ? Est-ce là que s'achève ma vengeance et s'éteint le clan Kuruta ?_

Les bougies sont toutes soufflées d'un coup lorsqu'il ferme la porte derrière lui, laissant le Kuruta enchaîné et tremblant, seul dans les ténèbres froides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière correction apportée le 29/03/2018.


	2. Prendre une décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika prend conscience peu à peu de sa situation et doit fait face à un choix qui ne restera pas sans conséquence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse, j'ai réécris plusieurs fois ce chapitre que j'aurais voulu publier le week-end dernier. Je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite après des heures et des heures de travail, et il est probable que j'y apporte encore quelques modifications - je vous tiendrais au courant ! 
> 
> J'ai mis plusieurs explications complémentaires (je ressentais le besoin de me justifier pour certains choix scénaristiques) dans les notes de fin.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... *angoisse angoisse* le chapitre 3 sera meilleur, plus élaboré et plus long !
> 
> DS

**.II.**

**Prendre une décision**

 

_« I do not fear death. What I fear is that my rage will one day fade away. »_

\- Kurapika.

 

 

  
« Putain, c'est vraiment lui » grogne rudement un homme.

« Je sais pas, il a l'air un peu différent » hésite une voix féminine un peu plus loin.

« Non, je te dis que c'est cette ordure à la chaîne, Machi ! »

Kurapika ouvre douloureusement les yeux. Il ne se souvient plus à quel moment il a fini par s'endormir, mais il n'a pas bougé de l'endroit où Kuroro l'a laissé.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années est accroupi devant lui et se gratte la joue, affichant un air soucieux. Plus loin, une jeune femme vêtue de shorts noirs et d'un uwagi blanc est appuyée contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée. Elle l'observe sans ciller, les bras croisés.  
  
« Ah, » soupire l'homme à la queue de cheval avec une expression sadique « Feitan n'est jamais là quand on aurait besoin de lui. »

« Si tu comptes lui faire quoi que ce soit, attends au moins l'aval du chef. Puisqu'il l'a emmené ici il doit avoir ses propres raisons. »

La lueur dans ses yeux vacille quand Kurapika redresse la tête vers la fille qui marche maintenant dans leur direction. Il ne les a croisé que l'espace de quelques secondes il y a de cela plusieurs mois, mais eux semblent le connaître intimement.

« Encore une intuition, hein ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » répond laconiquement Machi en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Nobunaga se redresse pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur, un sourcil haussé. Ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air de très bien s'entendre.

« Si tu reparles de recrutement, tu vas franchement m'énerver. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Mais ne touche pas ce garçon, Nobu. Pas avant qu'on sache ce qu' _il_ veut faire avec lui. »

L'homme affiche un sourire féroce en sortant une pièce d'une de ses manches.

« Alors on va régler ça de la manière habituelle. Si c'est face, je le découpe. Si c'est pile, j'attends que le chef rentre, _puis_ je le découpe. »

Machi secoue la tête en soupirant, « t'es affligeant. »

« Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus motivée que ça à l'idée de venger Paku. »

C'est tellement petit de sa part que Machi ne proteste même pas. Elle fixe Nobunaga calmement pendant qu'il lance la pièce et l'air et la rattrape. Lorsqu'il retire sa main, Machi reconnaît distinctement l'empreinte de la toile d'araignée. _Pile_. Son soupir résonne fort dans les oreilles de Kurapika alors qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau d'un pas tranquille.  
  
« Soif. »

Nobunaga tique, avant d'empoigner le prisonnier par les cheveux et le redresser lourdement, les dents grinçantes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, enfoiré ? »

Kurapika se détourne de son haleine. Ses muscles endoloris et tendus se relâchent sous sa poigne, et il faillit s'affaisser entre ses bras.

« J'ai soif. »

Machi fait un petit signe de la main : « je vais chercher de l'eau, ne bougez pas. »

Nobunaga relâche Kurapika avec dégoût, le laissant s'effondrer sur ses genoux à nouveau.

« Comment un type comme toi a pu vaincre Uvôgin, ça n'a pas le moindre sens. »

Le Kuruta paraît à peine conscient, et en secouant légèrement son épaule Nobunaga se rend compte que le garçon est vraiment affaibli et presque sur le point de s'évanouir. Le Memory Bullet de Pakunoda lui transmet par flashs entrecoupés les souvenirs concernant Kurapika enregistrés avant sa mort. Un sentiment inconfortable l'envahit quand il réalise qu'il _n'y a pas_ de colère ou de rancune associés à ces souvenirs, rien qu'une parfaite neutralité.

L'idée que Pakunoda n'aie pas, même dans ses derniers instants, souhaité la mort de leur ennemi est extrêmement désagréable pour Nobunaga. D'autant plus qu'elle avait eu connaissance de ses origines, et donc de la menace qu'il représentait pour eux sur le long terme.

« Tss, ce n'est qu'un gamin, » grogne Nobunaga pour-lui même, alors que Machi revenait avec une bouteille en plastique serrée dans une de ses mains.

« Tu fais des progrès Nobu. »

« Mmh ? »

« Le gosse est toujours vivant. »

Nobunaga s'écarte en pivotant, visiblement contrarié ; Machi le dévisage un moment, puis pointe d'un doigt accusateur la main posée sur la garde de son katana. L'homme ouvre de grands yeux surpris avant de lâcher son arme. Son geste inconscient en disait long sur ce qu'il se tramait dans son esprit, mais Machi décide de l'ignorer pour l'instant et se penche pour aider Kurapika à boire.

Quand les premières gouttes touchent ses lèvres asséchées, le Kuruta ne réagit pas immédiatement et un filet d'eau s'écoule le long de son menton.

« Hey, ouvre la bouche imbécile. »

Kurapika s'agite un peu au bout de ses chaînes et ouvre à nouveau les yeux, le liquide franchissant ses lèvres semblant lui redonner vie. Il avale plusieurs petites gorgées puis se met à tousser sur Machi.

« Hoy, hoy. T'es vraiment mal en point dis donc. » Elle se tourne vers Nobunaga en refermant la bouteille. « On devrait peut-être le libérer, au moins pour qu'il puisse s'allonger ou aller aux toilettes. »

Nobunaga allait sortir une réplique cinglante quand une autre voix d'homme s'éleva derrière eux.

« C'est une bonne idée Machi. Fais-le. »

Trois têtes pivotèrent en même temps vers Kuroro Lucifer et ses deux nouveaux acolytes.

 

~~~~~

Il y a maintenant six personnes dans la salle immense et vide du manoir abandonné.

D'un côté de la pièce, Kurapika, assis sur ses talons, masse doucement ses poignets sous la surveillance attentive de Kuroro, tandis que Machi a repris sa place contre le mur, les bras toujours croisés sous sa poitrine.

Plus loin, un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux bouclés s'est laissé tomber en tailleur près du foyer éteint de la cheminée, engagé dans une discussion secrète avec Kalluto et Nobunaga.

Le Kuruta essaie en vain d'attirer l'attention du Zoldyck par un discret raclement de gorge. S'il pouvait seulement lui envoyer un signe... une étincelle s'est rallumée dans son cœur depuis qu'il a aperçu le jeune frère de son ami. _Sera-t-il possible d'envoyer un message à Killua ?_ Il attrape un coup d’œil vif au dessus d'un éventail savamment déployé. Le jeune garçon l'a lui aussi reconnu. Ses yeux roses semblent un peu plus insistants qu'ils ne devraient l'être, mais finissent par se détourner lentement vers le samouraï. L'intérêt que lui porte le jeune assassin semblant plus que limité, Kurapika n'en perd pas moins espoir.

« Alors, c'est quoi l'idée ? Abengane est des nôtres maintenant ? » demande Machi en direction de Kuroro.

« Non, il est là pour une autre raison. »

« Alors il nous manque toujours deux membres, » suggère Machi d'un air absent.

Kuroro ne répond pas et un malaise semble planer autour de Kurapika sans que celui-ci ne puisse saisir le rapport direct avec sa présence en ces lieux.

« Tu vas faire quoi de ce garçon ? » continue la jeune femme, impitoyable.

Kurapika ne les regarde pas directement mais toute son attention est à présent dirigée vers leur conversation. Ses forces lui sont partiellement revenues après qu'il a réussi à boire un peu d'eau et récupéré de son manque de sommeil. De plus, son corps ne porte que quelques contusions dues à sa détention. Autant dire que son état physique est plutôt bon, bien que son nen soit toujours confiné par le répresseur.

Sa priorité est de s'en sortir en vie, être en état de combattre n'occupant qu'une place secondaire dans sa liste.

Il sent soudain le regard d'acier du chef de la Brigade Fantôme le transpercer.

« Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir tout de suite. Le reste dépendra de lui. »

Kuroro ôte ses mains des poches de son manteau et se dirige vers le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Il s'y assoit en soulevant un nuage de poussière mais son regard ne quitte pas Kurapika.

« Si tu comptes vraiment faire _ce que je pense_ , j'espère que t'as de quoi défendre ton point de vue. Les autres ne laisseront jamais passer ça. »

En un éclair, Machi est derrière Kuroro, ses coudes enfoncés sur le dossier du fauteuil et le visage vide de toute expression. Elle se penche à son oreille.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait _ce que tu veux_ , n'est-ce-pas ? »

Kuroro laisse échapper un soupir. _Quel instinct effrayant a cette femme,_ pense-t-il en fermant les yeux. Car en effet, Kuroro a en tête une image nette et précise de ce qu'il attend du garçon; et même si sa caractéristique la plus notoire aurait pu être définie comme la grande adaptabilité de ses plans... ce qu'il _désirait_ , pouvait aussi être mystérieux pour lui-même, soumis à une constante inconstance*. Mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas chez Kuroro. Comme par exemple l'amour du défi, ou bien son intérêt pour les trésors rares et exotiques. Deux choses qui s'appliquaient au cas du Kuruta et ça, Machi en avait parfaitement conscience.

Dans le dos de son chef, elle sourit puis s'écarte en silence.

« Kurapika, c'est bien ton nom ? »

Le garçon lève alors sur eux un regard brûlant. « C'est bien mon nom. »

« As-tu changé d'avis depuis hier soir ou bien souhaites-tu toujours mourir ? »

Kurapika oscille, réprimant un tremblement de ses mains. Il serre ses poings sur ses cuisses et baisse la tête. Le sang dans ses veines semble bouillir. Bien que cela soit extrêmement difficile pour lui, il secoue doucement la tête. 

_Mes compagnons... quoi qu'il arrive... je vous rendrai vos yeux._

« Je veux voir Senritsu d'abord. »

Satisfait, Kuroro acquiesce. « Tu pourras la voir. Ensuite, je vais retirer le répresseur de ton cou et tu vas gentiment me donner deux de tes techniques, la Chain Jail et la Judgement Chain. Quand ce sera fait, ton amie sera libre de s'en aller. Cela te convient-il ? »

En apparence, le jeune homme semble hésiter. Pourtant tout est clair dans sa tête depuis un moment et il est particulièrement décidé.

Il doit rester en vie quoi qu'il en coûte. À ce titre, il peut accepter toutes les conditions imaginables de la Brigade, bien qu'il négocierait férocement dans son propre intérêt.

« Je dois vous expliquer quelque chose en premier lieu, » lâche Kurapika en desserrant un peu sa mâchoire. Il réalise dans le même temps que Nobunaga et l'assassin Zoldyck se sont approchés et l'écoutent eux aussi attentivement.

« Ces techniques sont soumises à la même loi que l'effet de la Judgement Chain. La condition est que je ne peux me servir de ces techniques que sur les membres de la Brigade Fantôme, sinon je meurs instantanément*. »

Les yeux de Kuroro s'écarquillent légèrement tandis que Machi se mord la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous l'aurez compris, ces techniques ne vous seront d'aucune utilité sans le serment et la condition. »

« Petit morveux ! » s'énerve Nobunaga, prêt à dégainer son katana. « On n'a aucune raison de te laisser t'en tirer après ça ! »

Kuroro lève une main pour le stopper.

Impassible, Kurapika poursuit : « Mais si vous y consentez toujours, j'accepte de vous révéler le secret de ces techniques contre la vie et la liberté de Senritsu. Je ne représenterai de toutes façons plus une menace pour vous. »

« Hmm, » Kuroro se laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, écartant un peu plus ses jambes. Il est secoué d'un petit rire quand il enfonce son visage dans la paume de sa main.

Il est clair qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité, et même s'il prend un instant pour y réfléchir, au fond cela ne change pas grand chose à ce qu'il a prévu.

« C'est d'accord. Alors on va faire ça, Kurapika. »

Nobunaga objecte immédiatement « mais- »

« On _va_ faire ça, Nobu » insiste Kuroro alors qu'un afflux dangereux de nen se met à envelopper son corps pendant qu'il le fixe avec un regard acéré.

« ... »

Nobunaga est sidéré. Son regard marque clairement sa révolte : depuis tout ce temps, il a gardé en mémoire l'ancienne promesse du chef de lui livrer Kurapika une fois qu'il aurait été interrogé par la Brigade. Mais c'était avant que Kuroro soit enlevé et rencontre pour la première fois le Kuruta, et il n'avait jamais eu conscience que les plans avaient changé depuis. Il s'élance vers la sortie en jurant, suivi d'un timide Kalluto puis d'une Machi hésitante. Elle leur jette un dernier coup d’œil curieux avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, pas tout à fait convaincue par la décision du chef. Abengane est quant à lui resté près de la cheminée, se faisant discret.

Kuroro tend soudain son bras devant lui, prêt à invoquer son livre. Kurapika redresse alors la tête avec un air agacé.

« J'ai dit que je voulais voir Senritsu _avant,_ ordure. »

Kuroro hausse un sourcil. « Et j'ai dit que c'était d'accord. »

D'un geste de son autre main, Senritsu apparaît soudainement entre eux deux et tombe sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle et choquée par la téléportation brutale. Son regard effrayé croise alors celui d'un Kurapika tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Kurapika ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je- »

Une main s'abat sur sa nuque et elle s'effondre sous les yeux horrifiés de son ami.  
  
« On va pouvoir retirer ce collier maintenant » fredonne Kuroro en laissant délicatement glisser Senritsu sur le sol. Il regarde Kurapika se lever en serrant les poings le long de son corps et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal pour lui.

Ses pupilles brûlent d'un feu absolument sublime cependant.

« Ah oui, le mot de passe pour désactiver le répresseur est _Danchou_. Il faut que tu le prononces toi-même. »

Kurapika sent la chaleur de sa haine envahir ses entrailles pour remonter jusqu'à ses joues. L'humiliation est totale. « Danchou » murmure-t-il sans la moindre hésitation, fixant Kuroro de ses prunelles écarlates, et le collier de nen se désintègre dans l'instant.  
  
Le visage de Kuroro se fend d'un petit sourire.

 

~~~~~

Kurapika retire sa main de la couverture du Bandit's Secret Book. Il n'est plus aussi sûr de ce qu'il fait qu'auparavant, mais son regard glisse alors vers Senritsu endormie et cela le rassure de la voir. Ce qu'il fait doit être juste, après tout.

Son nen est revenu autour de lui et la tentation d'invoquer ses chaînes pour voir s'il sentirait une différence sur son cœur l'assaille mais il s'abstient, levant les yeux vers Kuroro toujours en train de feuilleter son livre d'un air pensif.

« Alors, satisfait ? » crache Kurapika un peu trop abruptement.

« Oui, c'est bon. » Kuroro ferme le livre et celui-ci s'efface entre ses mains. Il tourne la tête vers Abengane et échange un regard avec lui. Quelque chose échappe clairement à Kurapika à propos de ça - quelque part sur l'épaule d'Abengane, une créature de nen s'est dégonflée avant de s'évaporer. Sans l'usage attentif du _Gyô_ , il était impossible de le remarquer. Puis, sagement, sans attendre que Kurapika ne le lui demande, Kuroro s'avance vers Senritsu pour passer une main sous ses épaules et une autre sous ses genoux. Il la soulève avec douceur.

« Je m'occupe de la ramener à votre hôtel. Reste ici et repose-toi _s'il te plaît_. J'aurais un autre marché à te proposer demain. »

Kurapika est tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il reste silencieux jusqu'au moment où la silhouette de Kuroro transportant son amie disparaît de la pièce.

 _Encore une téléportation_ , déduit-il.

Il reste un moment à scruter les environs de la pièce poussiéreuse – les trois portes, ainsi que les deux fenêtres aux carreaux sales – se demandant si c'est là la chance qu'il attendait pour s'échapper.

...Ou si c'est la chance qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer d'étudier de plus près l'Araignée pour mieux l'écraser plus tard.  
  
Il se tourne alors vers Abengane.  
  
« Vous feriez mieux de partir. Ces gens sont dangereux, » dit-il avec détachement.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'en ai terminé ici. À votre place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt de mon propre sort. »  
  
« Mon sort... n'a jamais eu la moindre importance » conclut Kurapika dans un murmure si faible qu'il ne semble s'adresser à personne.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Hommage à The Double Inconstancy (romantic comedy by Mariveaux). Histoire d'un kidnapping qui se termine par un mariage ^-^ ~ je ne sous-entends rien du tout ! ~ ^-^
> 
> (*2) L’œuvre de Togashi pouvant être sujet à interprétation, je tiens à apporter quelques précisions concernant ce chapitre au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions :
> 
> Je considère que Pakunoda (et donc tous ceux qu'elle a touché avec sa Memory Bullet) n'était pas informée des détails sur les techniques de Kurapika. Et ce bien qu'elle ait lu la mémoire de Gon / Kirua lors du passage dans l'hôtel. Explication : elle pose la question « qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? » une demi-seconde avant que l’électricité soit coupée, et elle n'a le temps ne percevoir que deux réponses « 7 heures » et « tout noir ». Informations qui concernent évidemment le plan immédiat de Kurapika pour capturer Kuroro.
> 
> Lorsqu'elle pense aux faiblesses de Kurapika alors qu'elle est sommée de se taire, elle fait référence à ce qu'elle a appris du garçon via la mémoire de Squala. (mémoire incomplète, elle ne possède aucune information sur Emperor Time, ou sur le serment et la condition de Kurapika). Pour Pakunoda, Kurapika est juste du nen de la matérialisation, elle ignore qu'il peut être de la spécification et donc l'imagine beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne l'est – elle voit donc un point faible potentiel que la Brigade pourrait exploiter pour le vaincre.
> 
> Tout ça pour expliquer que jusqu'à présent la PT (Phantom Troupe) n'avait qu'une connaissance superficielle des techniques de Kurapika. Et c'est encore le cas après ce chapitre évidemment (ils ne savent toujours pas pour Emperor Time). Togashi dit lui-même que les différents membres de la PT ne connaissent pas les techniques des autres en général alors qu'ils se côtoient et travaillent ensemble depuis des années. Malgré le fait qu'il ignore encore le plus important, Kuroro ressent le potentiel du Kuruta... et peut-être autre chose, huhuhu (:
> 
> Tout ceci n'est que mon interprétation, je comprends que d'autres personnes pensent différemment. Si vous souhaitez en discuter il n'y a pas de problème. 
> 
> Références : manga (tome 12 page 157) anime (2011 épisode 57).


	3. La marque de l'Araignée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vive la grève ! ~
> 
> Bon, je n'ai pas pu aller au travail ce matin alors à la place j'ai travaillé sur le reste de mon chapitre. Je l'ai fini plus tôt que prévu et je vais même pourvoir attaquer le prochain. Je suis tellement excitée par celui-ci ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez.
> 
> DS

<!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -->

**.III.**

**La marque de l'Araignée**

_  
_

_« My own pride is nothing compared to my kinsmen's suffering. »_

\- Kurapika.

  
  
Un plateau-repas est posé par terre devant Kurapika. Cela requiert une grande maîtrise de soi de ne pas se jeter sauvagement sur de la nourriture après trois jours de jeûne, et l'odeur alléchante de la viande en sauce et du pain frais qui remonte jusqu'à ses narines sont de véritables tortures en soi.

« Je t'en prie, » dit doucement Kuroro. « Mange. »

Kurapika ne se fait pas prier. Il rompt la miche de pain et en enfonce une moitié dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il trempe l'autre dans la sauce de son plat. Kuroro l'observe soucieusement, assis de l'autre côté du plateau, un bras enserrant l'une de ses jambes.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il, et la question fait tressaillir le Kuruta.

Pourquoi diable se soucierait-il de son bien-être ? Ce n'était sans doute qu'un autre aspect de la personnalité fausse et manipulatrice de la tête de l'Araignée. Décidément, tout chez cet homme lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Je vais bien, » répond Kurapika en mâchant, et il continue d'avaler de grosses quantités de nourriture à toute allure comme si le plateau risquait de lui être retiré avant qu'il ne soit rassasié.

« J'ai remarqué que tes yeux ont changé quand je suis entré dans la pièce » commente Kuroro d'un ton anodin.

Kurapika déglutit difficilement. Il redresse son dos, essuie sèchement le coin de sa bouche avec la serviette et croise le regard de son ennemi juré.

« Ça, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer en train de te _tuer_. »

Kuroro sourit. « Intéressant. »

Il pose son menton dans le creux de sa main et poursuit : « cela m'a étonné que tu décides finalement de sauver cette femme plutôt que de conserver tes techniques. Elles représentaient un avantage certain pour t'échapper d'ici ou au moins, négocier ta propre vie. »

Kurapika avale une gorgée du vin qui lui avait été servi. Il grimace, visiblement troublé par la chaleur inhabituelle sur sa langue. Il aiguille ses pupilles rouges sur le chef de la Brigade en la passant sur ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas surprenant que _vous_ soyez incapables de le comprendre, mais les gens _normaux_ n'abandonnent pas leurs amis. »

« Oh, oh » rit Kuroro, « c'est drôle que tu dises ça, après qu' _elle_ t'a vendu sans trop de scrupules. »

Il incline légèrement la tête pour décortiquer la réaction du Kuruta. Et il n'est pas déçu.

Kurapika repousse le plateau devant lui avec autant de calme que possible et plonge son regard profondément dans celui-ci de Kuroro « de quoi tu parles ? Je le saurais si tu mens. »

Il lève son bras dans sa direction, et effectivement une mince chaîne est apparue le long de son annulaire ; pendant vers le sol, immobile.

 _Un talent de radiesthésie_ , note Kuroro en baissant les yeux vers la bille à l'extrémité de la chaîne. _Encore plus intéressant._

« Tu ne te souviens toujours pas » et son regard revient au Kuruta furibond, « mais c'est cette femme qui t'a livré à nous. Je dois dire que je connaissais le nom de votre employeur depuis quelques temps, il était donc facile de reprendre contact avec elle et de lui faire une proposition. »

La bille de métal n'oscille pas d'un millimètre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? » interroge le garçon, sa voix vibrant d'une rage froide.

Kuroro hausse les épaules avec désinvolture. « Quelle importance maintenant ? L'amitié n'a pas de prix après tout. »

« J'insiste pour que tu me le dises. »

« Mmh, il était question d'une partition musicale, il me semble. »

Kurapika penche la tête. La chaîne disparaît, puis il se met à rire, passant sa main sur son visage parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Il se savait naïf, mais la cruauté humaine ne semblait pas avoir de limites et cela le surprendrait toujours.

« Bravo, vraiment. Je vous hais, mais vous êtes forts, c'est incontestable. Merci. »  _Merci pour cette leçon, l'Araignée. Oui merci... mais surtout, merci pour elle._

Kuroro reçut le compliment sans en éprouver la moindre joie. Au lieu de paraître blessé, le Kuruta souriait... c'était inattendu, et vaguement troublant.

En réalité, Kuroro avait dû promettre à la Music Hunter qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Kurapika pour qu'elle accepte de le lui livrer. En écoutant les paisibles battements de son cœur, elle avait été certaine qu'il disait la vérité ; mais cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de le livrer à d'autres membres de la Brigade Fantôme pour qu'ils le torturent à mort s'il avait vraiment souhaité se débarrasser de lui. Cela n'avait été un choix simple pour cette drôle de femme, et pourtant elle avait pris sa décision en toute connaissance de cause.

_Qui pourrait pardonner une telle trahison ?_

Après avoir laissé planer une petite minute d'un silence douteux, Kuroro s'éclaircit poliment la gorge, dérangeant le garçon dans sa méditation.

« Focus, Kurapika. Cela nous ramène à notre deuxième affaire. »

« Je t'écoute, _ordure_. »

« Bien... » il croise à présent les mains devant lui, très sérieux.

« Ta vie devrait avoir un prix élevé pour que ce marché soit équitable. Comme tu le sais, ta petite vengeance nous a beaucoup coûté et mes compagnons pourraient te traquer jusqu'à ta mort pour ça. Je n'aurais aucun droit de les en empêcher ou de m'interposer. »

« Veux-tu bien abréger et en venir aux faits ? C'est proprement insupportable de t'écouter. »

Les sourcils de l'homme plus âgé se froncent imperceptiblement.

« À moins que tu nous rejoignes. Si tu devenais un membre de la Brigade Fantôme à part entière, là je pourrais- »

Kurapika a levé une main. _Attends, laisse-moi respirer._

Les ongles de Kurapika creusent ses paumes tandis que son champs de vision s'étrécit et s'emplit tout à coup d'une brume rouge. Il semble chanceler alors que la voix de Kuroro lui paraît de plus en plus lointaine.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais c'est la seule solution si tu souhaites vivre. »

Quelque chose vrille dans le crâne de Kurapika. _Tu comprends ce que je ressens ?_  
  
« Tu... tu sais que... »

« Oui, je sais. Tu veux tous nous tuer, blah-blah-blah. Mais ce ne serait plus un problème dans la mesure où tu accepterais de nous rejoindre. Crois-moi, j'y travaille. »  
  
Kurapika ne voit pas du tout ce que ça change, mais Kuroro semble sûr de ce qu'il dit.

 _Masaka._ Il prend son visage à deux mains et agrippe ses cheveux suffisamment fort pour être sur le point de les arracher. Le besoin de hurler le prend aux tripes ; sa gorge le brûle tout en demeurant muette. Évidemment, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même envisagé cette option. En repensant à l'échange de la veille entre Kuroro et Machi, l'idée a germé dans son esprit, mais il avait hâtivement repoussé ce dilemme surréaliste.

Le contrôle irréprochable que Kurapika opérait sur lui-même depuis toutes ces années semble à présent se fissurer comme un masque de plâtre sur son visage, une lueur de folie apparaissant dans ses yeux qu'il se force à garder fixés sur les restes froids de son déjeuner.

Il ne devait surtout pas regarder Kuroro. Le garçon sentait que si jamais il croisait son regard _,_ il aurait inévitablement la vision de l'Araignée _en train de massacrer sa famille_ , sa résolution s'effondrerait alors sous la soif de sang, et ce serait comme signer son arrêt de mort au premier geste.

Seule sa respiration erratique trouble encore le silence.

« Laisse-moi reformuler » insiste alors doucement Kuroro, à peine ennuyé par la quantité d'aura meurtrière dégagée par le Kuruta. « Préfères-tu mourir ici et maintenant ou bien rejoindre le Gen'ei Ryodan ? Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance. »

Peut-être quelqu'un viendrait le délivrer ? ...Mais qui ça ? Gon, Kirua... Leolio ?

_Senritsu, oui Senritsu va revenir pour moi !_

Kurapika sent son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Il relâche doucement la prise sur ses cheveux, et ses bras retombent mollement sur ses cuisses.

Personne ne viendra, assurément. Il n'y a que lui au fond de ce merdier, comme toujours depuis _ce jour-là_.

La conclusion s'inscrivit alors doucement dans son esprit tourmenté : Kurapika n'avait strictement rien d'autre à offrir pour monnayer sa vie. Renoncer à sa vengeance et jurer de ne plus les chasser ne serait pas suffisant – quand certains comme Nobunaga ne rêvaient que de sa tête au bout d'une pique, il serait absurde d'imaginer qu'ils se contenteraient d'une promesse alors qu'il leur suffisait de le tuer.

Et puis... au fond, renoncer à sa vengeance n'était-il pas pire que de rejoindre l'Araignée ?

C'est une décision qui marquerait sa vie à jamais. Il se rappelle alors ce dont il avait décidé il y a longtemps, le fait d'être prêt à tout sacrifier. _Absolument tout, sauf..._

La seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas sacrifier : ses amis.

Une marque sur sa peau... à côté, ce n'était rien, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il lève des yeux vides quand il réalise que Kuroro attend toujours sa réponse.  
  
« Bien sûr, » balbutie faiblement Kurapika. « Je vais vous rejoindre, pas de problème. »  
  
... _Aucun problème, vraiment._

Quelque chose sur l'expression de Kuroro se craquelle sensiblement, les yeux élargis de surprise. Le regard écarlate du Kuruta le dévore comme le feraient les flammes de l'Enfer, un sourire euphorique et triomphal plaqué sur son visage inondé de larmes.

_Eh bien. Les humains sont décidément des créatures fascinantes._

 

  
~~~~~

 

« J'ai l'impression que tu as été surpris par ma réponse. » Kurapika avait décidé de jouer le jeu, c'est donc ce qu'il fait, et il le ferait jusqu'au bout. « J'imagine que tu aurais préféré me trancher la gorge sur place à ce moment-là, ou plutôt regardé Nobunaga le faire. Tu n'as pas l'air du genre à trop te salir les mains » allègue-t-il d'un ton léger.  
  
Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'il a donné sa réponse au chef de la Brigade Fantôme, et les choses n'ont pas beaucoup bougé depuis lors. Il est resté tout ce temps enfermé dans le manoir sous la surveillance vigilante de Nobunaga, le samouraï ne s'étant toujours pas remis de la nouvelle.

Machi et Kalluto étaient absents cependant, apparemment partis pour une brève mission de reconnaissance. Kuroro lui avait signifié qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour.  
  
C'est donc avec un entrain authentique que Kurapika s'élançait sur une avenue bondée de Yorkshin City, ébloui par les lumières du soir et les façades luisantes des boutiques de part et d'autre de la rue. Il n'aurait jamais cru que marcher au milieu d'une foule compacte puisse se révéler aussi réconfortant.

« Tu m'as déconcerté, c'est certain. J'admire sincèrement ta détermination. Quant à ce que je _souhaitais_ , je n'en sais rien moi-même. La vie est un chemin parsemé de surprises et nous devons, juste... continuer. Aller de l'avant. »

Cette réponse nébuleuse laisse les deux hommes pensifs.

Kuroro marche un pas en arrière, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Depuis cette conversation avec le Kuruta, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler. Ou plus précisément, Kuroro avait pris soin d'éviter le garçon sans trop même savoir pourquoi.  
  
Il désigne une allée transversale et s'y engouffre simultanément avec Kurapika.  
  
« Nous y sommes, » annonce-t-il au bout de quelques foulées dans la ruelle sombre.

Il lève la tête vers une enseigne faite de néons bleus et violets qui s'allument par intermittence au-dessus d'eux. Kurapika suit son regard et se fige en voyant qu'il s'agit d'un salon de tatouage.

  
Kuroro semble s'apercevoir de son hésitation immédiate et plonge son regard dans le sien comme pour le sonder. Du coin de l’œil, Kurapika voit la large paume s'approcher lentement de son dos – _pour l'encourager, ou pour le contraindre ?_ \- et s'avance de lui-même pour échapper au contact. Il entre donc le premier dans la boutique sous le regard glacé de Kuroro, sa main se refermant dans le vide.

... _Aucun problème, vraiment._

L'endroit ressemble à un salon de thé des plus classiques, mis à part une pancarte dans le fond affichant des tatouages pour un prix exorbitant.

Kurapika tapote nerveusement des doigts sur le comptoir quand ils sont accueillis par une petite vieille dame aux lunettes grossissantes assez effrayante.

Dès qu'elle voit Kuroro, elle étouffe une exclamation enjouée en le saluant.  
  
« Encore toi ! Je n'espérais pas te revoir de sitôt... quelle chanceuse grand-mère je suis. »

« Allons Aya, tu vas m'embarrasser » répond Kuroro avec un sourire étonnamment naturel qui fait rougir la vieille femme.

Elle porte alors sur Kurapika un intérêt soudain. « Hmm, hmm. Très mignon celui-là, et encore un peu jeune, mais toujours moins que le dernier. Je vais prévenir Motoko, patientez ici. »

Kuroro hoche la tête quand la dénommée Aya s'éclipse à travers un rideau de perles. Il fait signe à Kurapika en se dirigeant vers une petite table ronde couverte une nappe brodée, décorée de fleurs de jasmin et de bougies en son centre. Kurapika le suit sans un mot, les lèvres pincées.

Il examine brièvement les murs peints de couleurs chaudes, ainsi que les lourds rideaux drapés des fenêtres, et se sent comme oppressé par l'ambiance tamisée. Cela ne ressemble pas aux goûts habituels de l'Araignée, se surprend-il à penser. Ni aux siens, d'ailleurs. Il s'assoit finalement face à Kuroro en prenant soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

« C'est ici que vous faites faire vos tatouages ? » demande-t-il d'un ton aussi détaché que possible.

« En effet. Motoko possède un talent unique, mais tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. »  
  
Ils échangent un regard lisse. C'est alors que Kuroro retire d'une de ses poches un morceau de papier plié et son fameux stylo – oui, celui qu'il aimait planter dans la tête des gens ordinaires. Il pousse la feuille vers le Kuruta tout en guettant sa réaction.  
  
« Écris là-dessus ton nom, ta date de naissance et ton groupe sanguin, s'il-te-plaît. »  
  
Kurapika fronce les sourcils en se raidissant. Il sait exactement de quoi il s'agit, ayant déjà vu _cette chose_ à l’œuvre.

« Je vois. C'est donc à cause de toi si Neon-sama n'a plus son pouvoir, » accuse-t-il, sa main tremblant vaguement quand il saisit le stylo métallique entre son pouce et l'index.

« Il se pourrait que nos chemins se soient croisés lors des enchères, effectivement » formule méticuleusement Kuroro, « elle va bien, à part ça ? »

Kurapika réplique avec nervosité : « pas vraiment. Votre intervention a causé beaucoup de complications et de problèmes financiers à la famille Nostrade. »

Il griffonne ses informations personnelles sur le bout de papier, agacé par la désinvolture de l'homme qui lui fait face.

Kuroro hausse les épaules « qui se soucie de la notoriété et l'argent ? Je m'inquiétais simplement pour cette fille. »

_Comme si tu pouvais te soucier sincèrement de quelqu'un, bâtard._

Il tend le papier à Kuroro et leurs doigts s'effleurent quand il le prend. Kurapika ferme brièvement les yeux avant qu'ils ne virent à l'écarlate pour se recomposer une attitude indéchiffrable.

« En fait, Neon-sama a été dévastée lorsque votre copie d'une paire d'yeux de mon clan a disparu. »

La bouche du voleur s'arrondit en un « o » silencieux mais amusé.

« Pauvre petite. Je pensais qu'elle serait davantage émue par la perte de ses gardes du corps, mais après tout... elle a _tellement_  bon goût » taquine-t-il en baissant les yeux sur l'écriture raffinée du Kuruta à la calligraphie atypique.

Kurapika grince des dents, se figeant lorsque Kuroro plonge sa main droite sous son manteau, vraisemblablement pour invoquer le Bandit's Secret.

« D'ailleurs, ce que vous avez fait de la paire originelle- »

« Peux-tu te taire une seconde, je dois me concentrer » interrompt Kuroro, une bête de nen fantomatique et glaçante prenant forme au-dessus de son épaule.

Le garçon se tient immobile en face de lui avec une gravité presque hypnotique pendant que la technique prend effet, regardant le stylo enveloppé de nen caresser le papier au bout des doigts de Kuroro. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine alors qu'il imagine ce que la prédiction pourrait contenir.  
Cela prit environ deux minutes avant que le Lovely Ghost Writer de Neon s'évapore au milieu d'un petit nuage mauve. Kuroro ramasse la feuille entre ses longs doigts pâles pour en commencer la lecture sans attendre.

 

 

> _Le chant de la flûte est trompeur_
> 
> _Ne crois pas les sourires vides des femmes_
> 
> _Quand ton intérêt est opposé au leur_
> 
> _Ta générosité ne seras pas récompensée_
> 
>   
>    
>  _Les lunes meurent pour renaître la nuit_
> 
> _Prend garde ou tu seras toi aussi asservi_
> 
> _Mais si tu fermes les yeux un instant_
> 
> _Tu trouveras ce que tu n'as jamais cherché_
> 
>  
> 
> _Une caresse inattendue ou un baiser_
> 
> _Et la tête pourrait bien être arrachée_
> 
> _Si tu t'aventures à la rencontre du magicien_
> 
> _N'oublie pas que sa folie est un venin_

 

L'Araignée lève ses yeux gris sur Kurapika, le dévisageant en silence.

« Puis-je le lire ? » demande l'autre, rendu mal à l'aise et quelque peu anxieux par l'intensité de son regard.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas possible. » Kuroro tend sa main vers une chandelle et laisse le coin inférieur de la prédiction s'enflammer. « Ce n'est pas très intéressant de toutes façons. »  
  
Le Kuruta fixe avec indignation la feuille tandis qu'elle se consume jusqu'à lécher les doigts de Kuroro. Celui-ci secoue alors légèrement sa main pour éviter la brûlure. Son attention retombe sur la surface de la table comme s'il ne remarquait pas la tension soudaine émanant de Kurapika.

Aya est revenue, transportant avec elle sur un plateau de bois laqué deux tasses et une théière fumante qu'elle dépose avec révérence devant eux.

« Je suis désolée pour l'attente » s'excuse-t-elle en servant rapidement le thé, « mais tout est maintenant prêt. » Elle fait signe au jeune homme de se lever dès qu'il en a pris une gorgée brûlante, et celui-ci s’exécute. « Veuillez me suivre, c'est par ici. »

Kurapika lui emboîte le pas avant de se retourner avec hésitation. Kuroro s'est levé également, mais se dirige vers la sortie à grandes enjambées.

« Je dois passer un appel rapide, je reviens plus tard » déclare-t-il distraitement, le téléphone déjà vissé à son oreille tandis qu'il se détourne.  
  
_Ça ne sent pas bon,_ pense immédiatement Kurapika en se mordant la lèvre.

 

 

~~~~~

 

Aya a conduit Kurapika à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une petite pièce très bien éclairée, où l'attend une jeune femme portant un kimono d'un violet profond et des tabi blancs.

Celle-ci se lève en entendant les perles de l'entrée tinter, pour s'incliner devant son nouveau client. Le Kuruta la salue à son tour humblement avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
  
« Veuillez retirer vos vêtements, et installez-vous je vous prie, » Motoko désigne le futon à ses pieds, puis s'assoit délicatement, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Kurapika prend quelques instants pour inspecter la chambre traditionnelle japonaise, aux murs de papier et au sol recouvert de tatamis. La pièce est autrement vide, mis à part quelques luminaires. Aucune trace d'outils ou d'instruments de tatouage nulle part.  
  
Cette constatation fait naître une pointe d'inquiétude dans son estomac, mais il n'en laisse rien paraître. Était-il vraiment là pour se faire tatouer ? L'absence de Kuroro lui parut tout d'un coup suspecte. Devait-il _vraiment_ faire ça ?

Le regard perdu, il retire d'abord sa tunique bleue et dorée, puis son haut blanc, mais lorsqu'il commence à baisser son pantalon Motoko l'arrête d'un geste, un sourire doux plaqué sur ses lèvres d'un rouge vif.

« Cela sera suffisant. »

« Excusez-moi » bafouille-t-il en remontant hâtivement son pantalon, manquant de peu de trébucher.

« Allongez-vous sur le ventre, s'il-vous-plaît. Essayez de vous détendre, vous constaterez que c'est moins douloureux ainsi. »

Kurapika acquiesce lentement et s'installe à plat ventre, les bras relevés devant lui pour poser sa tête. Il observe du coin de l’œil la jeune femme qui ferme les yeux. La douleur n'est pas ce qui l'effraie, bien sûr. Il pourrait avoir chaque os de son corps broyé en mille éclats que cela serait toujours moins insupportable que de porter la marque indélébile de l'Araignée.

Très doucement, une aura chaude et fluctuante se met à envelopper la silhouette parfaitement droite de Motoko. Une grande plume sombre se matérialise alors entre les doigts de sa main droite, faisant frémir le Kuruta.

_Un tatouage de nen !_

« Ça fait sens, » marmonne Kurapika « Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'arrivais si facilement à différencier un faux tatouage d'un vrai. »

« Un faux tatouage ? »

Une voix d'homme, basse et courroucée, résonne près de l'entrée et Kurapika tourne nerveusement la tête de l'autre côté pour l'apercevoir. Debout, Kuroro se signe d'un rapide salut en direction de la jeune femme, puis laisse tomber un regard vipérin sur le Kuruta. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son expression qui met immédiatement le garçon en alerte. Une lueur malveillante qui respire le danger.

La joue pressée sur le dos de sa main, Kurapika se redresse subrepticement.

« Des brutes qui se font tatouer une Araignée pour impressionner leurs adversaires » explique-t-il timidement « mais jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours senti la différence. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. »

Kuroro semble se détendre.

« Attention, je vais commencer. Vos muscles sont très tendus, essayez de penser à quelque chose de relaxant... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas tant la douleur que je crains. Vous pouvez y aller » coupe sèchement Kurapika en fixant toujours Kuroro. Motoko soupire.

Le voleur le regarde également sans ciller. « Ces brutes, comme tu dis... tu les as tuées ? »  
  
Kurapika serre les dents et tressaille quand il sent la pointe de la plume s'enfoncer pour la première fois dans le bas de son dos. C'est effectivement douloureux sur le plan physique, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la blessure qu'il inflige à son âme.

« Non. Je ne suis pas comme _vous_. Il me faut une bonne raison pour ôter la vie à quelqu'un, et même quand j'en ai une, je n'y prends pas plaisir. »

Kuroro s'avance et, arrivant à hauteur de sa tête, il s'accroupit. Son regard semble s'attarder un moment sur le dos pâle et frissonnant du Kuruta, puis remonte lentement vers son visage. La mâchoire du garçon est crispée, mais les pupilles écarlates ne le lâchent pas.

« Vous n'avez pas peur que ce genre d'individus vous... » hésite-t-il, « …causent du tort avec leurs contre-façons ? »

Kuroro lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Nous causer du tort, mmh ? Tu sous-entends que ces personnes seraient capables de dégrader plus qu'elle ne l'est notre sulfureuse réputation ? »

« Eh bien, à la réflexion, sans doute que non. Mais ce ne sont pas des combattants particulièrement brillants, alors ils ridiculisent en quelque sorte l'Araignée en se faisant passer pour vous. »

« Content de savoir que tu t'en inquiètes » répond Kuroro d'une voix pleine d'artifices. « Je devrais probablement ordonner qu'on les traque pour les éliminer, dans ce cas. Merci pour la suggestion. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que... »

« Lucifer-sama » interrompt Motoko d'une voix glacée « vous troublez mon client. Veuillez sortir immédiatement. »

Le chef de la Brigade avance sa main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux blonds des yeux du garçon. Le geste, bien que déplacé, est incroyablement doux et Kurapika n'arrive pas à l'interpréter autrement que comme une tentative supplémentaire de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Peut-être est-ce seulement pour mieux contempler l'hostilité flamboyante dans son regard.  
  
« Je plaisantais » confesse-t-il néanmoins. « Mais je vous laisse. Prenez soin de lui, Motoko. »

Kurapika le regarde s'éloigner, incrédule et furieux.

La jeune femme opine du chef avant de se pencher un peu plus avant pour se concentrer sur son travail. Elle attaquait maintenant une partie sensible sur la colonne vertébrale et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire.

« Il n'est pas aussi méchant que vous le pensez... » souffle-t-elle cependant après qu'il est parti.

Kurapika se contente de serrer les dents une fois de plus en se demandant quand ce cauchemar prendrait fin.

« Vous vous trompez. Cet homme est beaucoup plus dangereux que vous ne le croyez. Nécessairement. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-ci était un peu plus long que les premiers, est-ce que ça va ? :)
> 
> PS: Je cherche un relecteur francophone pour ma fic ! j'ai du mal à repérer mes fautes, même après de nombreuses relectures. J'accepte même les suggestions pour améliorer mon écriture et mon style, actuellement la narration est ma bête noire...
> 
> Si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider ce serait avec plaisir de le mettre même co-auteur!


End file.
